The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
Use of simple algorithm in calculating a disparity for high speed stereo matching might cause calculation of many wrong disparity values. To address this, a technique is described in YUICHI OHTA, TAKEO KANADA “Stereo by Intra- and Inter-Scanline Search Using Dynamic Programming” IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON PATTERN ANALYSIS AND MACHINE INTELLIGENCE, VOL. PAMI-7, No. 2, MARCH 1985 (Non-patent Literature 1).